culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Everytime You Go Away
| Length = 4:15 (7") 7:32 (12") 5:24 (album) | Label = Columbia | Writer = Daryl Hall | Producer = Laurie Latham | Last single = "Love of the Common People" (1984) | This single = "Everytime You Go Away" (1985) | Next single = "I'm Gonna Tear Your Playhouse Down" (1985) }} "Everytime You Go Away" is a song written and composed by Daryl Hall. It was first recorded in 1980 by the American duo Hall & Oates but was not released as a single. The song became an international hit when covered by English singer Paul Young in 1985. There have also been several other versions of this song. Hall and Oates version The original version of "Everytime You Go Away" appeared on Hall & Oates's 1980 studio album, Voices, although it was not released as a single. Hall & Oates also recorded it for their 1985 concert album Live at the Apollo. Personnel *Daryl Hall: lead vocals *John Oates: backing vocals, 6 and 12-string guitars *G.E. Smith: guitars *Charlie DeChant: saxophone *John Siegler: bass guitar *Jerry Marotta: drums *Ralph Schuckett: organ *Mike Klvana: equipment technician Paul Young version Background English singer Paul Young recorded a cover of "Everytime You Go Away" for his studio album The Secret of Association in 1985. His cover features a combination of echoed piano, the distinctive fretless bass of Pino Palladino and an electric sitar, (Coral) and Ovation Spanish acoustic which were both played by John Turnbull. Young's version hit number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on July 27, 1985 and was one of two top 10 hits he had on the U.S. pop singles chart. It also topped the U.S. adult contemporary chart for two weeks. The song peaked at No. 4 in the UK, Young's home country. The song won Best British Video at the 1986 Brit Awards."1986 Brit Awards – Winners". Brits.co.uk. Retrieved July 7, 2012 It was one of the songs he played at Live Aid. Track listings ; 7" single # "Everytime You Go Away" – 4:15 # "This Means Anything" – 3:13 ; 12" maxi # "Everytime You Go Away" (extended version) – 7:32 # "This Means Anything" – 3:13 ; 15" album # "Everytime You Go Away" – 4:28 Certifications Chart performance Other versions *The song was covered by Gloria Gaynor in 1986 on her album The Power. *In 1985 and 1986, Hong Kong singers Danny Summer and Elisa Chan covered this song in Cantonese. *At the end of the 1987 film, Planes, Trains and Automobiles, the song is performed by Blue Room.Yahoo Movies – "Planes, Trains, and Automobiles" credits *In 2006, Clay Aiken covered the song on his CD A Thousand Different Ways. *In 2014, singer-songwriter Linus of Hollywood will release a cover version of the song on the multi-artist compilation album Here Comes The Reign Again: The Second British Invasion."Here Comes The Reign Again: The Second British Invasion" (kickstarter.com) See also *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1985 (U.S.) *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1985 (U.S.) References External links *Everytime You Go Away music video on YouTube Category:1980 songs Category:1985 singles Category:Hall & Oates songs Category:Paul Young songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs written by Daryl Hall Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Pop ballads